


On the Risks of Sharing a Parka

by Avelera



Series: Body Positivity Newmann Fics [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Chubby Newton Geiszler, Fluff, Hong Kong Shatterdome, Huddling For Warmth, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera
Summary: Newt zips himself into the parka with Hermann while both watch a particularly long Kaiju battle on a particularly cold and rainy day. It's only practical, of course, in order to keep Hermann from freezing to death and definitely does not feel like heaven in there.





	On the Risks of Sharing a Parka

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Chubby Newt being aware of how cold Hermann gets in the Shatterdome so he's always "accidentally" getting all up in Hermann's space to warm him up some.
> 
> This doesn’t include as much pudge mention as I would have liked but that was an unfortunate casualty of Newt’s POV, since it’s hardly something he’d notice on a normal day. It’s still fluffy as all get-out though, I hope you enjoy!

The weird thing about the Kaiju attacks, Newt mused, was that at some point they got… kinda boring. There was still that bone-deep horror of eldritch abominations duking it out against skyscraper-sized robots which were humanity’s only defense against utter annihilation,  _blahblahblah_ , but around hour four of standing on the rooftop of the Hong Kong Shatterdome in the tenth year of what was imaginatively named “the Kaiju War”, it became sort of like commercial air travel. Sure, you’re flying through the sky, thousands of feet above the Earth, in a tin can that defied early man’s understanding of flight and would have made Leonardo Da Vinci  _weep_ , but at some point, you stop looking out the window and tune in to the in-flight movie.

Honestly, he could only  _imagine_  how disappointed fifteen-year-old-Newt would be with his thirty-three year old self for checking his watch when there were actual  _monsters_  fighting on the horizon.

It didn’t help that it was winter in Hong Kong and spitting cold rain down the back of his leather jacket even with the circus tent-sized umbrella clutched in his hand. Newt's breath misted in front of him and he had to take off his glasses every few minutes to de-fog them. Most of the other personnel had left the rooftop already, trudging back to their workstations to wait for an alert that it was time to dive into action once the Kaiju went down (or worse, the Jaeger). This was the slog part of the whole song-and-dance, where the two behemoths just went at it, rock-‘em-sock-‘em style until someone fell down and yeah, it could take ages, but this  _was_  kind of the front lines of Newt’s field, so it behooved him to watch it live instead of on replay later. Especially since there was, y’know, a Kaiju attacking his back yard.

There was no reason Hermann had to be here though.

Newt squinted over at the guy through the fine mist of droplets on his glasses. “Dude, you’re shaking like a leaf. Do you wanna go inside and get a hot Earl Grey or whatever crap you drink, maybe before you freeze to death? I can page you if anything happens.”

“I’m p-perfectly f-fine, N-Newton,” Hermann retorted and proceeded to shiver so hard he dislodged the raindrops from his umbrella which, conveniently, splattered onto Newt’s jacket.

Newt raised an unimpressed eyebrow and turned back to the fight with a shrug. “Suit yourself.” 

Crimson Typhoon feinted and spun, slicing its twirling blades across the face of the Kaiju, which barely flinched.  _Interesting_ , Newt thought and made a mental note to check the footage again later.  _Hardened carapace?_

The sound of chattering teeth crescendoed beside him, loud enough to be heard over the pattering rain (or was it sleet at this point?). Newt glanced back at Hermann.

Hermann had pulled the drawstring of his hood so barely more than his red nose poked out from a ruff of sodden fur and his fingers were white on the head of his cane. Newt never thought of himself as a  _nurturing_  kind of guy, but it was enough to tug at his heartstrings to see Hermann looking like some kind of drowned Tribble in that stupid looking parka. 

Newt was perfectly warm by contrast, honestly pretty comfortable if not for the wet. His body ran hot and sure, that was definitely thanks to the extra padding, so his leather jacket was more than enough. Poor Herms, on the other hand, was skin and bones. He’d seen the guy tug on a cardigan during a humid Hong Kong summer day.

“Here, let me in,” Newt said and ducked under Hermann’s umbrella. He closed his own and tossed it on the concrete so he could begin pawing at Hermann’s parka. The damn thing was zipped  _and_  buttoned, of course, and Hermann gave a muffled squawk of protest.

“W-What are you d-doing?” Hermann hissed, though maybe the hiss wasn’t on purpose and more because his teeth were performing a decent impression of a castanet solo.

“Warming up,” Newt lied. He got the parka open and almost laughed at the sight of the bulky sweater or three Hermann had on under it. How the heck was this guy not boiling? Newt shed his own leather jacket since it was damp anyway and tossed it onto the railing. The damn thing was indestructible anyway, it would take a Kaiju attack to mess it up. Then he ducked inside of Hermann’s parka then turned around and zipped them both inside like some kind of parka-wrapped burrito. 

He hadn’t missed much of the fight, and honestly, it was a little distracting how sweltering it was in there with two people, but he could handle it. Newt was about to settle back into watching when Hermann recovered himself and sputtered in his ear, “W-We look r-ridiculous. G-Get out of my coat t-this instant, G-Geiszler!”

Newt gave Hermann a frank look over his shoulder. “Not to step on your ego there, buddy, but I don’t think we’re the main attraction right now.”

Hermann grumbled at that but subsided as the Kaiju in the distance made Newt’s point, stumbling and narrowly missing one of the harbor-side skyscrapers to the combined gasps of all the personnel around them. It was getting closer to the city. If Crimson Typhoon didn’t take it down before it made landfall, this fight was going to get even more ugly.

“I can handle the umbrella if you want to pull your arms in and hold onto me instead,” Newt said under his breath while everyone else was distracted. Hermann startled.

“W-Why would I w-want to do t-that?” Hermann squeaked. Dude, was the guy panicking, or something?

“Simple thermodynamics, you’ll… I mean,  _we’ll_  both be warmer if everything is in the same pocket, y’know, like mittens instead of gloves?” Newt said. He snaked his hand up to the collar of the parka and Hermann was strangely quiet, making no further protest and instead handed the umbrella over and let his cane fall beside them before pulled his arms inside.

His hands immediately found their way around Newt’s pudge, the touch tentative at first as if he expected Newt to bite or something.

“Dude, just grab on,” Newt muttered, quiet enough so no one else around them could, though they were down to barely a half-dozen J-techs. “Your fingers are like icicles, I can feel it through my shirt. If you put them under my armpits they’ll warm up faster.

“Y-Your  _armpits?_ ” Hermann stuttered in outrage.

Newt rolled his eyes. “I showered last night, you’ll be fine.”

There was some more grumbling, probably for show though who the fuck knew who Hermann was trying to impress. But his hands found Newt’s armpits, burrowing into the soft flesh of his chest and Newt had to bite his lip to keep from squirming ‘cause god forbid he gave away how ticklish he was, he’d never live it down. Gradually, Hermann’s shivering subsided as the inside of the parka took on tropical temperatures.

“See, you should listen to my ideas more often,” Newt said, because he had a reputation to maintain, after all. Hermann gave a mumble that sounded  _suspiciously_ sleepy. He'd still been working when Newt went to bed the night before, and they  _had_ all woken at the ass-crack of dawn with the Kaiju warning alarm, but that couldn't mean Hermann was about to... Hermann's chin fell to Newt’s shoulder. “Hey, wait, don’t conk out on me.”

Hermann grumbled something indistinct and never, ever, in a million years would Newt admit how his heart flipped over in his chest at the puff of Hermann’s breath warm against his ears or the feeling of Hermann’s arms wrapped around him. 

They fit together like they were built for it, Hermann’s thin, concave chest against Newt’s admittedly much softer body. It honestly felt kind of perfect, enough that Newt didn’t say anything when he heard a light snore and felt Hermann’s weight slump against him. If Hermann was tired enough to sleep standing up, Newt wasn’t the kind of asshole who would stop him.

Instead, Newt sighed and braced himself, definitely not enjoying the feeling of Hermann's arms wrapped around him, almost like they were cuddling. Almost like they _liked_ each other. Even if they were standing up. In the rain. With a Kaiju and a Jaeger slugging it out in the distance.

Ok, the situation left something to be desired, and he was pretty sure Hermann had started drooling against his neck, but Newt wasn't going to complain. At least, not without Hermann to hear it. 

He turned his attention back to the horizon instead and watched the battle rage on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This work is part of a series, but please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of this installment :)


End file.
